


Psycho 8

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 旻灿 OOC慎！
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Psycho 8

开幕式的当天从演讲台下来后方灿收到了李旻浩的消息，是一张他在讲演时候的照片，离得不算远，照片里还能清楚的看到他身上的校徽。亏李旻浩还能在这种场合拿出来手机拍他。

剩下的讲话流程还有很久，方灿在后台百无聊赖的等着，打着字问李旻浩人在哪，李旻浩回他只有两个字“走了”。想必是趁人不注意的时候已经悄悄地从侧门溜走了。不过这个开幕会议本来也没有硬性要求全员参加，李旻浩来了又走着实有些折腾。方灿摆弄着稿纸，心里浮出了个念头，李旻浩不会是来特地看他的吧？他心里一动，急忙晃了晃头把这个越线的猜想甩出了脑海。

借着方灿的面子，童话咖啡厅成功得到了学校咖啡厅的赞助。所有材料设备一应俱全，也不用他们再准备什么。每天的收入学生和店家五五分账，互利双赢。上午忙完后方灿去了咖啡厅里，一进门就看到了韩知城正收拾着一桌的咖啡杯。方灿走过去接手了他的工作，韩知城丝毫没和他客气的把托盘让给了他。

韩知城今天的装扮比在宿舍里试的时候整齐的多，他穿了全套，尺寸合适的裙子裹着他的细瘦的腰，腿上也穿了白色的丝袜。火红色的绒面斗篷随着他的动作一晃一晃的，像是轻飘飘的蝴蝶翅膀在颤动一样。韩知城的右耳上方扎着个小辫子，皮筋还是粉红色的，一看就是女生给他扎的。不知道谁还给韩知城找了一双红色的亮漆小皮鞋和一个小斜挎包，让他跨在身上，不过被他当做放纸巾的地方了。看着韩知城的样子方灿就知道在他早上没在的时候韩知城没少受那帮女生的毒害，见他要笑不笑的样子，韩知城没好气的白了他一眼：“想笑就笑。”

“没有没有。”方灿笑嘻嘻的摸出手机，“可以给你照张相吗？”

“不行。”韩知城冷酷的抽走方灿的手机，带他走到储藏室后面的更衣室。方灿的衣服一早就让韩知城一起带过来了。他今天正好要上台讲话，直接穿着衬衫西裤去的，现在只需要把校徽卸下来再打个领结，戴上耳朵尾巴就行了。方灿取着他校徽上的别针，韩知城把他的耳朵和尾巴从塑料包装里拆出来，给低着头的他戴上了耳朵，又示意他转过去，方灿的别针卡住了，他专心看着别针，身体随着韩知城的摆弄转了过去。随即，他感受到一双手环上了他的腰，方灿一惊，下意识往后退了一步，把韩知城撞了一个趔趄。

“干什么？”

“什么干什么？给你系尾巴啊。”韩知城被撞得莫名其妙的，举着手里的尾巴，“这个要挂在腰上的。”

“哦……抱歉抱歉。”方灿挠挠头接过尾巴，“我自己来吧。”

韩知城没和他说什么，站在旁边看着方灿自己系他的尾巴。这个尾巴上带着个皮带的环，但是方灿的西裤上本来就已经系了一根皮带了。他伸手解开自己的皮带扣把皮带抽了出来放在一旁，再穿上尾巴的皮带，最后调整了一下位置让毛茸茸的灰色尾巴垂在屁股后面。

“怎么样？是正的吗？”方灿向韩知城求证道。

韩知城看了看：“有点歪。” 

方灿有些尴尬。穿着小红帽衣服的韩知城和平时的形象差异太大，有种熟悉又陌生的感觉，在韩知城摸他的皮带的时候他差点就下意识的往后避退了。如果面前的人是李旻浩，他现在应该已经把他的皮带解下来扔在一边拉开他的裤链了。可是现在在他面前的人是韩知城，他只是普通的帮他调整了一下皮带的位置就往后退开了。方灿还没来得及松口气，紧接着就听到了韩知城的一声“别动”。

他僵在原地，看着韩知城举起一条黑色的领结。韩知城的手指细致的整理着他的衣领，专心致志的将黑色的绸带绕过他的脖颈。方灿比他略高一点，他能清晰地看到韩知城的斗篷因为静电而压出的斗篷下凸起的泡泡袖的形状。脖子被微凉的条状物勒住的感觉让他止不住的想起他衣柜里的秘密，方灿的耳边回荡着微弱的清脆铃音。韩知城环着他的脖颈，为了给方灿把领结系上他微微踮起了脚尖，身体近乎是倚靠在他的身上。方灿不得不扶着他的腰，他祈祷韩知城不会听到他乱跳的心脏发出的过响的杂音。

“紧吗？”韩知城在他耳边问道。

“还好……”

“那要更紧一点吗？”韩知城收紧了领结，声音轻轻地顺着铃音飘进方灿的脑海，“像这样？”

“不、不用了。”方灿慌乱的松开扶着韩知城的手，在韩知城给他系好的一瞬间拉开了他和韩知城之间的距离。更衣室的灯光很亮，韩知城红色的圆头皮鞋踩着一小片阴影，他没什么表情的看着方灿，这样的韩知城让方灿感到陌生。他试探性的叫道：

“……知城？”

“果然你是讨厌的吧……”韩知城垂着眼，小声的嘀咕着。

“什么？”

“没什么。”韩知城绕过方灿拉开更衣室的大门，“你慢慢整理吧，我先去工作了。”


End file.
